Hogwarts Again
by ProngsNargles
Summary: Harry, Hermione,Ron and Ginny decide to take a trip back to Hogwarts. The one day trip turns out to be much more fun when they visit their children's classes and finally end up in a Gryffindor v/s Slytherin match.


**HOGWARTS AGAIN**

Memories flashed through Ron's mind as he sat on a couch in the living room of the burrow …27 years had passed since his 1st year at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but remember those times. How lovely they were. He missed them now. Why couldn't they come back?

"Ron." Harry clicked his fingers in front of Ron's face. "What are you thinking about mate?"

"Harry do you remember our times at Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking up.

"Of course. Do you even need to ask? Hogwarts was my First home."

"You know what Harry? We need to make a Trip. It's been years. You, me, Hermione and Ginny. We should ask McGonagall if we can. It will be fun."

"Good Idea Ron."

"I like that" came Hermione's Voice from the kitchen.

"Me too" said Ginny, her hands still busy drawing lines on the new strategy chart she was making for her team- The Holyhead Harpies.

"I'll talk to McGonagall right now." Hermione said and barged to the kitchen to floo McGonagall.

She returned after about 10minutes with a broad smile on her face.

"She said Yes. I think we should go now."

"Yeah. I can't wait. Let's apparate to Hogwarts right now." Ron said jumping up from the couch and knocking down a table in the bargain.

"Honestly Ronald haven't you still read Hogwarts a History. Nobody can apparate or disapparate into Hogwarts."

Ron rolled his eyes, making Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

"You two will remain kids forever." Hermione sighed.

Ginny laughed. "Oh let them be, Hermione."

The four of them apparated to Hogsmeade and after making a quick visit to the Hogshead they reached Hogwarts. Stepping into the place felt so nice. Everything was so familiar. They made their way through the castle, taking a longer route to McGonagall's office.

"Professor can we come in?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in Potter." McGonagall's tired voice came through the door.

"Good to see you "McGonagall said with what was definitely a smile.

"Good to see you too Professor." the four of them said in unison. It was weird. The effect she had on them. It still felt like she was their teacher.

"So when can we start our little tour then?" Ron asked.

"You can start right now if you want ."

"But I just have something to say. It would be better if you would not walk into your children's classes, if you want to have a little fun. I do hope you know what I mean Mr. Potter?"

"The Invisibility cloak; Like old times." Harry smiled.

"Exactly."

"But Professor we wouldn't fit under one."

"I have an extra cloak in my office .You can borrow that."

"That would be great. Thanks Professor."

With that the four of them left the office and decided to visit Rose and Albus' class first. They had DADA. They entered the classroom, trying not to make noise. Ginny and Hermione under one cloak, Harry and Ron under the other. They found Rose and Albus too quickly. They were seated right at the back. Rose, Albus and … SCORPIUS? Hermione could not help but giggle. Ron's hands were already balled up into fists. The moment they saw this Harry, Hermione and Ginny all turned to Ron trying to suppress their laughter. "I am going to talk to her right now." Ron said his face matching the colour of his hair.

"Ron, No." Harry grabbed his wrist. "You can't. It's okay."

The Professor suddenly cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Can anyone tell me the characteristics of a Werewolf?"

Hermione and Rose's hand both shot up.

"Hermione put your hand down, you are lifting the cloak." Ginny said pulling her hand down.

"Oh sorry. Couldn't resist." Hermione whispered, lowering her hand.

Harry and Ron had to struggle hard to suppress their laughter when they heard Ginny shouting at Hermione.

"Will she ever change?" Ron said stuffing his hand into his mouth again.

"Never." Harry replied, grinning.

Next they turned up in Hugo and Lily's class. It was Potions.

Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class examining their potions.

"Great Lily, excellent like Always. Perfect. You have your grandmother's genes. Such a natural at potion making. 20 points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled when he remembered those words.

" what is this? Orange? Your potion was supposed to be a dark shade of blue. Lily dear please help him."

"That's my son." Ron snorted.

Finally they reached the class they were all waiting to visit. After all those years of detention and complaint letters coming from Hogwarts. Fred Weasley and James Potter's class. Harry and Ron entered the class and saw that it was Transfiguration. What could be better than this? They would have a wonderful time seeing the two irritate and annoy McGonagall. The class had just begun. McGonagall walked to the front of the class and said.

"Good Morning class. Today we will be learning about the theory of skills of becoming an animagus."

"Morning McGoggles" Fred and James' voice boomed through the class.

"10 points from Gryffindor and this is your final warning; both of you."

"Awww. You wouldn't do that to us now, would you?" said Fred feigning innocence.

"No she Obviously wouldn't Fred. She secretly loves us. This is just to show the class the headmistress is all tough, so don't mess around with her." James winked at him.

"Detension , Mr. Weasley. To prove how much I love you. A whole week of cleaning bedpans in the Hospital wing. No use of Magic."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not bear it anymore. They bent low and made their way out of the class. The moment they were a safe distance away they burst out laughing.

"I see History repeating itself." Ginny said, tears streaming down her eyes because of laughing so hard.

"Proud to call them our children." Ron guffawed.

"Oh Hogwarts the way you recreate this Magic." Hermione smiled.

"Day is coming to an end guys. Last trip to Hagrid's?" Harry beamed at his two best friends.

The four of them made their way happily towards Hagrid's hut to end their one day Trip to Hogwarts, all with the same thought in their minds "This place really is Home."

"Just like old times." Ron said smiling.

They reached Hagrid's front door.

*knock knock* HAGRID

*knock knock* HAGRID

*knock knock* HAGRID

"Honestly Ronald grow up."Hermione shook her head.

"What? It's fun. You should try it."

"Oh Merlin it's all my fault. Why do I bring home Muggle appliances." she sighed.

Hagrid appeared at the door looking very cheerful.

"Blimey! Look who's here. Come on in."

"Righ' o' time yeh are. I've made some Rock Cakes. Let me make some tea fer y'all."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at one another wondering how they were possibly going to escape Hagrid's cooking this time.

"How have yeh been doin'? So good ter see yeh. Come ter see the little kiddos?"

"Yeah we've seen the little kiddos alright." Harry laughed.

After a long hour with Hagrid they decided to leave.

"Come more often you lot." Hagrid waved goodbye.

"I think we should go inform McGonagall that we are leaving." Hermione suggested.

So they made their way to the Headmistress's office again. Hermione knocked.

"Come in." McGonagall replied.

"Professor I think we are done with our little visit." Harry told her.

"Potter I think you should stay. Stay the night. We have our Quidditch Finals tomorrow."

Harry looked at the others for their approval. When he received enthusiastic replies from all of them he went on.

"Sure Professor. That would be great. I would love to watch a game of Quidditch at Hogwarts."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team walked through the trial room doors to the centre of the Quidditch pitch where Madam Hooch stood with her whistle. The Trio and Ginny sat in the teachers stand waiting eagerly for a Gryffindor v/s Slytherin fight. What was more interesting was that all their children were playing. They could see Madam Hooch giving her normal pre-match speech of rules and conduct. Albus, Scorpius and Roxanne were on the Slytherin team. Albus was the seeker, Roxanne the Chaser and Scorpius the Keeper of Slytherin. On the Gryffindor team James and Fred were beaters, Rose was the Chaser and Hugo was the Keeper. Lily had taken the job of the commentator. Though a True Gryffindor, Harry had the sudden urge to support Slytherin. He could see himself in Albus. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

"The Quaffle is thrown and Gryffindor is in possession," Lily Luna's voice was heard through the stadium. "Rose Weasley is heading towards the Gryffindor goalposts and …Ooops…. Bludger by the Slytherin beater and the Quaffle is caught by Roxanne Weasley and she is heading towards the Slytherin goalposts and Oops …Phewww.. Just missed a Bludger and a bat which belonged to Fred Weasley."

"Fred you evil little cockroach…"Roxanne cursed.

"And she is moving towards the Slytherin goalposts ... Will Hugo Weasley be able to save it? Oh no Dammit… Hugo you good- for-nothing-git…"

"Miss. Potter if you can't be fair then give me the megaphone now." McGonagall shouted. Harry couldn't wipe off the smirk on his face. She was the perfect commentator a Hogwarts Quidditch match would need.

"Quaffle in Gryffindor's possession again… Ruby Finnigan heading for the goalposts and Ohhhh.. Saved by Scorpius."

"Quaffle collected by Sara Zabini ….She is heading for the Slytherin goalposts and… Hugo if you won't save it now I will throw you in the Black Lake...Sorry Professor." Lily jumped out of McGonagall's reach. "Scoreeeee." "Lions-10 and Snakes-10"

"Rose Weasley is with the Quaffle again …she is heading towards the goal and… go Rosiee… go…"

"Hey Scorp…Hiee" Rose batted her eyelashes.

" AND GOAL"

"Scorpius Malfoy what the Hippogriff do you think you are doing? Concentrate on the Quaffle, NOT on my Bloody sister." Albus screamed.

"Good Work sis." Fred and James cheered.

Suddenly in all this confusion Albus saw a glint. Right at the base of the Gryffindor goalposts. The snitch was circling it like a hawk. With one swift move Albus turned his Firestorm 360 and sped towards the snitch. This didn't go unnoticed by the Gryffindor seeker who followed him trying to catch up. But Albus had way too much lead. One hand in front of him, the other on his broom, Albus closed his fingers on that tiny golden fluttering ball.

"Ahhhh.. Albus got the snitch again? Slytherin win. Those Fucking sly swindlers…" Lily groaned.

"Miss. Potter"

"Sorry Professor but my house just lost the god damn cup."

Harry couldn't be more proud of Albus; Ron on the other hand was beating his fists on the benches.

"Ron Grow up." Hermione and Ginny both shouted.

"How can I? Gryffindor lost. And that team had a Malfoy. Rose lost to a Malfoy. She had it from me."

"Now you listen to me Ronald Bilius Weasley. One word to my daughter and I will put you on that diet I had been deciding to."

"Hermione but.."

"Ron I said no."

"Okay Fine."

With that the four left the Stadium, having finally completed their visit to Hogwarts.


End file.
